The Appointment
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Sesshomaru is a cold, ruthless businessman. Kagome is his personal secretary. One day, a mysterious visitor comes to the office and is demanding to see Sesshomaru. Who is he and what does he want with Sesshomaru? Read on, Dear Readers, and find out. Warning: Character death and foul language. Don't like, don't read! Rated T for foul language.


Salutations, SessKag fans! This is the sequel to my other fic, "The Heart of the Soul". Hope you enjoy it and any constructive criticism is welcome and any flames and comments of negativity will be deleted. You have been warned!

Warning: There is foul language in this fic so parental discretion is advised. There is also character death. Don't like, don't read. That is all.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" and its' characters. If I did, I would put Kagome and Sesshomaru together instead of her and Inuyasha XD.

On with the story!

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho was a tall, handsome business man who is ruthless and cold-hearted and yet, he managed to become one of the most successful person the world has ever seen. He had the build of a professional model and the soul of Aries, the ancient Greek god of War. He had no patience for trifles and his time was more precious to him than all the world's riches combined. He knew of nothing that was worth more. And Crime did not pay? "Ridiculous!" said Sesshomaru. He believed that business is about nothing but supremacy and wealth and that ruthlessness is the key to surviving in the Business World. He glared and loathed at those who played by the Rules.

Sesshomaru entered his enormous office with windows the height of pillars and a hand-carved oak desk with everything a business person needs. He walked with swift, confident strides of a man confronting his inner fears. He threw his thousand-dollar suit jacket on the coat rack and his hat on a hook and took a meaningful glance at the antique clock on the marble wall; and noted that it was ten minutes to twelve. He seated himself in the leather chair behind his fancy oak desk and gazed upon the door in which he had entered. His wait lasted about 20 seconds. Scowling, Sesshomaru reached over and pushed a small,black button on his broad oak desk. "What is the matter with you?!" He snapped when Kagome Higurashi came into his office at last. "You get worse everyday. What is it? Your mind taking a permanent vacation?!" Kagome stopped in her tracks and stood. Tall and organized; and faced her ill-mannered boss across his desk. Her midnight blue eyes showed a tinge of fear. Sesshomaru Taisho tend to hire those whom he knew like the back of his hand. "I apologize for my tardiness, Mr. Taisho; but I was..." She began saying. "Never mind the excuses. Just be faster next time...or else! Consistency is what I like around here, do you understand me?!" He thundered at the poor woman standing in front of him. "Ye...Yes, ." Kagome stammered. "Has Mr. Koumori phoned in yet?" Asked Sesshomaru. "No, Mr. Taisho, he hasn't phoned in yet; but I assure you that he will very soon." Kagome said quietly. "He will be calling any moment now if everything goes according to plan." He glanced at the clock once more; and tapped impatiently on his desk.

"If he has made a mess of it and the attorney phones, tell him to let Koumori sulk. He is in no position to talk anyway. Perhaps a stretch in prison will teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk across his face. "Yes, I agree, Mr. Taisho; but I want to tell you that there is a middle-aged..." Kagome tried to say; but the words wouldn't come out. It seems as though she has been struck dumb, unable to speak. "Do not interrupt me until I am finished, Higurashi! Now, if Ferio calls and confirms that the deal has went through, ring Malachi right away and tell him that without delay! Understand?!" Sesshomaru paused for a moment; and then added, "There is an important meeting downtown at twelve-thirty I've got to attend to. I do not know how long it will go; but if they want chaos I can give it to them. If anyone asks about my whereabouts, you don't know where I am and you don't expect me back before 4 o'clock." He ordered. "But Mr. Taisho..."Kagome started to say, "You heard me! Nobody sees me before four!" Sesshomaru interrupted loudly. "There is a man here already." Kagome blurted out quickly. "He said that you have an appointment with him at three minutes to twelve." She finally finished. "And you fell for a statement like that?!" He looked at her with a touch of annoyance. "I am only repeating what the gentleman said. He seemed quite sincere." She said softly. "Sincere?! In MY office?! He's got the wrong place. Go tell him to go back to whatever fucking cave he crawled out of and get him out of this building at once!" He told Kagome, his rage rising by the second. "I said you were out and did not know when you would return. He then took a seat in the waiting area and said that he would wait because he knows that you would return at exactly three minutes to twelve."

The two of them then raised their heads and stared at the ticking antique clock above them. Sesshomaru bent an arm and checked his silver Rolex wristwatch to match the time on the antique clock that hangs on the huge marble wall. "That's what I call a lucky guess." He said after a moment of silence. "One minute would have proven him wrong. Either way, get him out...or do I have to recruit some boys to do it for you?" He sneered at Kagome. "That will not be necessary, Mr. Taisho." Kagome stated calmly. "The gentleman is blind and therefore cannot see." Kagome added. "Well that's HIS goddamn problem. Get him out now!" He bellowed. Obediently, Kagome left Sesshomaru's office. A few moments later, she was back once again with an expression that showed the fear of facing the anger of Sesshomaru Taisho. "I am terribly sorry, Mr. Taisho; but he insists that he has a date with you for three minutes to twelve. He says he must see you to discuss a matter of great importance." Kagome said sorrowfully with her head bowed. Sesshomaru Taisho muttered a curse under his breath and looked at the antique clock, it said four minutes to twelve. He then spoke loudly, with great emphasis. "I know no blind man and I certainly do not forget appointments. Now get him out at once!" Kagome hesitated and stood on the spot, wide-eyed and scared. "I'm wondering whether...whether..." She managed to choke out. "Yes?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently."Whether he's been sent to you by someone, someone who didn't want him to be able to identify you by sight." Kagome said at last. Sesshomaru thought about this statement over and over in his mind and said, "Could be. I guess you _do_ use your brain once in a while, Higurashi. Turns out you're not _completely_ useless." Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagome in a new light for a fraction of a second. "What's his name?" Sesshomaru asked his secretary. "He won't say." Kagome replied. "Did he state his business?" Sesshomaru asked again. "No." Came the simple answer. "Humph! I will give him his three minutes but if he's looking for a fucking donation to a fucking charity, he'll have another thing coming! Tell him time is precious and send him in." Sesshomaru finally said. Kagome nodded and went away. Moments later, she brought the visitor into Sesshomaru's office and gave him a chair and she left them alone, closing the large oak door quietly behind her.

The antique clock on the wall now showed three minutes before the hour. Sesshomaru leaned back in his leather chair and examined his visitor. He found him tall,thin,sophisticated and white-haired. The man is dressed completely in red, a deep, solemn red that accented the brightness of the ocean-blue, unseeing eyes which stared from his fine face. Those strange eyes were the man's most striking feature. They possessed a very curious quality. It was as if they could look into the things that could not be seen. The lifeless blue irises felt apologetic; and for the first time in his life, Sesshomaru Taisho felt a faint note of alarm. "What can I do for you?" He managed to say using his best business voice. "Nothing." Came the reply. "Nothing at all." The man's low voice was no louder than a whisper. A strange coldness suddenly came into the room as the man sat in his chair across from Sesshomaru, not moving a muscle and stared at whatever a blind man can see. The coldness suddenly increased and soon became bitter. Sesshomaru shivered in spite of himself. He scowled and tried to regain control of himself. "Do not take up my time." Advised Sesshomaru. "State your business or get out." He said with a tinge of anger. "People don't take up time. Time takes up people." The blind one said evenly. "Wha...what do you mean?! Who...who are you?!" Sesshomaru stammered, fear running through his veins like an endless river. "You know exactly who I am, Sesshomaru Taisho. For every man is a shining sun until dimmed by his dark companion." The blind man stated matter-of-factly. "Is this some sort of sick joke? If it is, I do not find it amusing!" Said Sesshomaru, shuddering from the cold that now surrounds his very soul. "I assure you that this is not a joke and I am never amusing." Said the man before him. The Aries fire burned within Sesshomaru's eyes as he stood from his chair and placed a thin, firm finger near the small, black button on his desk. "Enough of your nonsense! What do you want?!" He shouted as the fear was quickly replaced by rage. Suddenly, a length less arm extended towards Sesshomaru Taisho; and Death whispered sadly, "You!" And took him. At exactly 3 minutes to twelve.

So ends the Appointment of Life, may the World never have to deal with a dark soul such as Sesshomaru Taisho's for he is fated to die...

* * *

The End.

Sesshomaru: I'm dead? Why did you have to kill me? O_O

Me: Figure it out, Fluffy. *eye roll*

Kagome: My Sesshy is dead? Noooooo! *cries buckets of tears*

Sesshomaru: I'm not dead, my sweet Kagome! I'm right here!

Kagome: AHHH!A ZOMBIE!AHHH! *runs like the dickens*

Sesshomaru: *chases after her*

Me: *facepalm and laughs softly* Oy vey...


End file.
